The contract marriage
by Mrs Chloe Queen
Summary: Oliver needs a wife to get some his inheritance. he askes Chloe and she accepts. Suddenly secrets are coming out. Chloe and oliver nedd to depend on each other
1. Chapter 1

**The Contract Marriage**

Summary: Oliver needs to get married before he can get access to his inheritance left by his uncle. He asks Chloe to become his wife for a year. Will this be only a charade or will Oliver and Chloe fall in love?

**Chapter 1: The Favor**

It was afternoon in Metropolis, Chloe was sitting at her desk at the daily Planet when her best-friend Oliver queen walked in. The last time she had seen him, he rescued her from Dinah as Green Arrow.

"Hey Sidekick, how's it going?" he asked giving her a hug.

"Hey Ollie, it's good to see you," said Chloe returning his hug.

"I need to ask you a favor," said Oliver.

"What kind of favor?" asked Chloe.

"We can't talk here, meet me at my place for dinner tonight, and then we'll talk," said Oliver.

"Okay sure, I'll be there at 7.00 pm," said Chloe.

"Thanks, I'll see you tonight," said Oliver before leaving.

Chloe sat there watching his retreating figure. Little did she know her cousin Lois saw the exchange and was standing behind her with Hannah, another reporter.

"So what was that about?" asked Lois.

"Lois! You scared me. What re you talking about?" asked Chloe.

"That thing with Oliver. What was he doing here anyway?" asked Lois.

"I didn't even know Oliver Queen was in Metropolis," said Hannah.

"It was nothing and he just got in Metropolis, how would you know," said Chloe.

"So what was he doing here?' asked Lois.

"Nothing, he was just dropping in," lied Chloe not sure how her cousin would react to the truth.

"Yeah right, you're lying cuz, Oliver wouldn't come by here now that Lex owns it," said Lois.

"Alright, he came to ask me to dinner at his place tonight," said Chloe.

"A date, I knew it, I told Smallville you and Oliver were perfect for each other but he didn't believe me now I'll show him," said Lois happily.

"Hey Lois, no, don't tell anyone and it's not a date, it's dinner between friends," said Chloe.

Wait since when are you and Oliver Queen friends?" asked Hannah.

"I've known him since that day in Clark's barn," answered Chloe.

"But I didn't know you guys were friends," said Lois.

"Well when you guys were dating, Ollie and I became friends and after you broke up we kept in contact. We often talked on the phone. I have to go get ready," sad Chloe leaving.

Chloe spent the rest of her time getting ready and at 7.00 she was on her way to Oliver's penthouse. As soon as she knocked, she was greeted by the smiling face of Oliver.

"Hey Chloe, come on in," said Oliver taking her coat.

"So what's this favor you wanted to ask me," asked Chloe.

"Well my uncle Philip Stewart died, he was my mother's brother and he kind of raised me. He never had any children, in his will he left everything to me but there are conditions," said Oliver.

"Oliver what are you talking about?" asked Chloe confused about what his uncle's death has to do with any favor from her.

"My uncle and I weren't very close since he was friends with the Luthors but if I don't meet the condition in his will, everything he owned goes to Luthorcorp," said Oliver.

"Okay so what does this have to do with any favor from me," asked Chloe not understanding what he's saying.

"One of the conditions of his will is that I have to get married and stay married for atleast a year," said Oliver.

"Please tell em you're not thinking of making me your wife," said Chloe.

"Please Chloe, I can't ask any woman since it would be complicated and you are my best friend. We don't have any feelings for each other," pleaded Oliver.

"Well it would help me with my newest problem," said Chloe to herself.

"What problem?" asked Oliver.

"It's Jimmy, after he conspired with Lex, I broke up with him but now that we're back to talking, he seems to want to get back together," explained Chloe.

"Okay so if you were to marry me, Jimmy wouldn't pursue you," said Oliver.

"Alright, I'll marry you but this is in name only right, we don't have to do anything more?" asked Chloe.

"It's in name only but we have to look happily in love to the rest of the world," said Oliver.

"Alright, let's get our stories straight, after you and Lois broke up and Jimmy and I drifted apart, we hung out and fell in love," said Chloe.

"But I need to propose to you publicly so how about we have a very public dinner this Saturday," said Oliver.

"Sounds great but what do we do about Lois, Clark and the League, do we tell them?" asked Chloe.

"Well they think there's more between us so why don't we let them think that they're right. When we tell them we're getting married it won't seem strange," suggested Oliver.

Chloe agreed and the couple spent a couple of hours just talking and joking around before Chloe left for home thinking about her impending nuptials.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Proposal**

The Saturday afternoon when Chloe got home from work, she found her Cousin Lois in her apartment.

"Hey cuz, how was dinner with Oliver?" asked Lois watching her cousin go through her closet.

"It was fine, we talked and ate, nothing new," said Chloe trying to fond something to wear.

"Sounds like you had fun, what are looking for?" asked Lois.

"I'm looking for something to wear tonight, Oliver is taking me to dinner," answered Chloe.

"I thought you weren't dating Ollie," said Lois.

"I'm not, atleast I don't think I am," said Chloe.

"Okay, let me help you, where's he taking you?" asked Lois.

"He's taking me to a fancy restaurant in town,' answered Chloe.

"He likes green so that's the color you'll wear,' said Chloe helping her cousin.

Chloe put on her green dress and was picked up by Oliver's driver and was taken to the restaurant where she was supposed to meet him. As soon as the car stopped, the door was opened and Chloe stepped out. She came face to face with Oliver who was dressed in a suit. He took her inside and escorted her to a table with a lovely view of the city.

"You look beautiful Chloe," complimented Oliver.

"Thanks Ollie," said Chloe smiling at him.

They ordered and ate while talking and laughing like it was a normal night. During dessert, Oliver took Chloe's hands into his, got on one knee, took a box out of his pocket and said: "Chloe, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me; you came into my life and completely changed me. Will you marry me?"

"Oh Oliver," said Chloe with tears in her eyes.

"Chloe, marry me?" asked Oliver once again this time opening the box in his hand which revealed a beautiful princess cut diamond engagement ring.

"Yes, oh yes," said Chloe jumping into his arms. Oliver took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger before wrapping his arms around her but what they didn't see was that the paparazzi caught the whole engagement on tape.

Shortly after the couple left the restaurant and went to Oliver's penthouse.

"So what happens after we get married?" asked Chloe.

"Nothing, you and I'll live together but we'll live the way we do now," said Oliver.

"Where will we live, I work in Metropolis and you're traveling all the time," said Chloe.

"I don't travel all the time, I usually work from my office in Star City," said Oliver.

"So I'll have to move to star City?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah, is that going to affect your career?" asked Oliver.

"Well yeah, I work at the Daily Planet and it was hard to get where I am ," answered Chloe.

"Chloe, you could get a job at the star City Ledger easily, I've read your stories," said Oliver trying to persuade her.

"But it was hard here," said Chloe.

"That's because Lex owns the paper," said Oliver.

"Alright, I'll move to star City after the wedding but I want to get married in Smallville," said Chloe.

"Alright, we'll get married here then we'll both go to Star City together," said Oliver.

The couple decide to spend the night together. They changed and got into bed. Oliver was on his back, Chloe sniggle up next to him and put her head on his chest. They both went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Telling Lois and Clark**

Sunday morning, Chloe and Oliver had lunch at his penthouse before she left for home. When she got there, she found Lois and Clark waiting for her.

"Hey guys," greeted Chloe as she entered.

"Hey Chloe, where have you been?" asked Lois.

"We've been so worried," said Clark glad that his best friend is okay.

"I was at Oliver's, I told you that before I left," said Chloe.

"No, you told me you were going out with Ollie not that you were going to spend the night with him," said Lois.

"Well we went to his place after dinner," said Chloe.

"You're dating Oliver? Since when?" asked Clark.

"We've been out when he's in town and sometimes when I went to star City," said Chloe.

"So how was the date?" asked Lois.

"It was fine," said Chloe moving her bangs out of her face unknowingly using her left hand which sported her engagement ring.

"Holy crap,' said Lois seeing her ring.

"You're engaged!" exclaimed Clark.

Chloe just smiled looking at her shocked cousin and best friend.

"How are you engaged?" asked Lois.

"He asked me to marry him and I said yes," answered Chloe.

"How did he propose?" asked Lois.

"He waited until dessert then got on one knee and said the most amazing things to me so I accepted," explained Chloe.

"Then you went to his apartment to celebrate,' said Lois mischievously.

"Well yeah, we had to talk first since I had a couple of questions," said Chloe.

"Congratulations Chloe, I'm happy for you," said Clark as his phone beeped.

"Thank you Clark," said Chloe giving him a hug.

"Did you know there was a league meeting tonight that Lois is invited to," said Clark.

"Yeah, we were going to tell you guys tonight," said Chloe.

"Can I do a story on yours and Oliver's engagement?" asked Lois.

"I don't know, you should ask Oliver, he doesn't like being in the press you know that," said Chloe.

"I'm going to go write a resignation letter for the Daily Planet," said Chloe getting up.

"Wait you're quitting your job?" asked Lois chocked.

"Why are you leaving the Daily Planet?" asked Clark.

"Well I'm getting married to Oliver," said Chloe stating the obvious.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with quitting your job?" asked Lois.

"Oliver lives in Star City, when we get married, I'll move there" said Chloe.

"So he's not going to move to Metropolis?" asked Clark afraid he'll lose his best friend.

"No we talked about it last night, I don't do anything at the Daily Planet now that Lex owns it but at the Star City Ledger I'll probably be able to write more and not have it rejected," explained Chloe.

"I guess we'll have to accept this," said Clark.

"It's not like I'll never see you guys again, Ollie comes to Metropolis a lot so I'll come with him and you guys can come visit," said Chloe before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Telling the League**

The same night, Chloe was helping Oliver set up for the weekly League meeting while waiting

for Lois, Clark and the boys of the JL. At 8.00pm, Lois and Clark arrived followed by Bart, AC

and Victor.

"Hey guys," greeted Lois.

"Hey Ollie, Chloe," said Clark shaking the blonde man's hand.

"Hey Robin Hood, Chloe," said AC as he entered.

"Hey boss man, hello Chloelicious," said Bart.

"Hey boss, watchtower," said Victor.

Chloelicious , you broke my heart," said Bart putting his hand on his heart and clutching it pretending to be in pain.

"What are you talking about Bart?" asked Chloe confused.

"When you agreed to marry the boss, you broke my heart," said Bart revealing their secret to the rest of the League.

"You're engaged!" exclaimed Victor and AC shocked.

"How did you know?" asked Oliver looking at the younger man.

The younger man did nothing but pit a newspaper in front of the couple. On the cover was three pictures, one with Oliver on one knee, the second was Oliver putting the ring on Chloe's finger and the third was Chloe in Oliver's arms, The headlines read:

SMALLVILLE REPORTER CHLOE SULLIVAN AND PLAYBOY BILLIONAIRE OILVER QUEEN TO BE MARRIED

**GoSsIp**

**By: **_Tina-Tell-All_

_It seem blond billionaire Oliver Queen has swept Daily Planet reporter Chloe Sullivan off her feet and proposed to her. Patrons at several restaurants in Metropolis and Star City informed us that the couple has spent time in their establishments. Sorry ladies Oliver queen is off the market .Can the playboy billionaire make a go at marriage? On time will tell…_

"Congratulations guys," said Victor and AC shaking Oliver's hand and giving Chloe a hug.

"Congrats boss, Chloelicious I'm going to miss you," said art with a smile.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll still be here," said Chloe.

"When is the wedding?" asked Clark.

"We haven't decided yet," answered Oliver.

"Lois, will you be my maid of honor?" asked Chloe.

"Of course, I'll be honored," answered Lois hugging her cousin.

Boy scout, will you be my best man?" asked Oliver.

"It would be my honor," answered Clark.

"I was thinking we could get married the day after Christmas at the Kent farm," said Chloe.

"That's a great idea, it'll me small and intimate, close family and friends only," agreed Oliver.

"So a small wedding it is," said Chloe.

"When did you two start dating?" asked AC.

"After Lois and I broke up,, Chloe and Jimmy ended their relationship we started to hang out more often and after a while we stated to date," lied Oliver.

"How long have you guys been together?" asked Bart.

"About a year," answered Chloe.

"Wait Ollie and I broke up a year and a half ago," said Lois.

"So what?" said Chloe.

"You two just hung out for six months?" asked Lois incredulously.

"Not really, Oliver was out of town but we hung out when he was in Metropolis," said Chloe.

"Wait I thought you and Jimmy were going to get back together," said Lois.

"I would never get back with Jimmy Olsen if he was the last man on earth," said Chloe.

"Why not? He's a nice guy," said Lois.

"Oh yeah, he's a real nice guy. You remember when Lex had me arrested? He was helping Lex spy on me," said Chloe.

"It's a good thing Jimmy didn't find anything about your activities with us," said Victor.

"Alright, let's watch a movie, my pick," said Bart picking the movie.

The group watched the movie and hung out for the rest of the night before heading home. Chloe stayed at Oliver's to make it look like they were together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Daily Planet finds out.**

On Monday morning, Chloe walked in The Daily Planet with a cup of coffee in her hand. As she was walking towards her desk everyone stopped what they were doing and watched her. She found it strange so she ignored them. Until Jimmy Olsen came up to her.

"Hey Chloe, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?" asked jimmy completely oblivious of her engagement.

"Sorry Jimmy, I don't think my fiancé would approve," declined Chloe showing him her ring.

"You're engaged! To who?" exclaimed Jimmy jealous.

"Oliver Queen," answered Chloe with a smirk.

"You're engaged to Oliver Queen, I thought he was with Lois," said Jimmy with a smug look.

"They broke up about a year and a half ago," said Chloe.

"You're cousin doesn't mind that you're about to marry her ex?" asked Jimmy.

"Not really, Lois is so happy for me that she's agreed to be my maid of honor," said Chloe.

"I didn't know you had been dating anyone seriously, when we had coffee last week, I thought there was a change of us getting back together," said Jimmy.

"Jimmy, I would never get back together with you, I may have forgiven you for conspiring with Lex but I don't trust you," said Chloe.

"I love you, I asked you to marry me and I meant it," said Jimmy.

"I don't love you, I would never marry you, I'm marrying Oliver," said Chloe which lead to a disappointed Jimmy leaving her alone.

As Jimmy left Chloe's desk, Lois approached her.

"Hey cuz, what was that about?" asked Lois.

"That was jimmy telling me he still loves me," answered Chloe rolling her eyes.

"What did you tell him?" asked Lois about her cousin.

"I told him that I forgave him for conspiring with Lex but I can't trust him," answered Chloe.

The two cousins kept talking while working.

Meanwhile Lex was in his office when he saw in his office when eh saw the article, he couldn't believe that Oliver Queen had seduced and proposed to Chloe Sullivan. He didn't think that Chloe was Queen's type. He thought Chloe was beautiful but she was leggy like Lois or exotic like Lana. He thought it had to be a trick.

"Sara, get Chloe Sullivan in my office," said Lex to his secretary.

A couple of minutes later, Chloe was brought into Lex's office.

"Hello Chloe, I hear congratulations are in order," said Lex sarcastically.

"What do you want Lex?" asked Chloe snarkily.

"Now Chloe, is that a way to speak to your boss?" asked Lex.

"What are you going to do? Fire me, go ahead," said Chloe.

"No, that wouldn't be fun but I do have a question for you," sneered Lex

"What is it Lex?" asked Chloe.

"How did a girl like you get a proposal out of a guy like Oliver Queen?" asked Lex.

"My private life is none of our business," said Chloe getting up.

"I could find out and expose whatever you're helping Queen cover up," threatened Lex.

"Go ahead, you won't find anything, Oliver and I are getting married because we love each other," said Chloe putting an envelope on Lex's table.

"What is this?" asked Lex.

"That's my resignation letter and my two weeks notice. Have a nice life Lex," said Chloe heading out the door.

"I will find out what you and queen are planning," said Lex as Chloe left his office.

Chloe headed to her desk to pack her things. She had told her friends and Lois that she had given in her resignation letter and announced her engagement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Planning.**

The next couple of weeks were spent panning the wedding. Chloe had asked Lana who had divorced Lex and is going back to being the girl Chloe grew up with to be a bridesmaid. The three girls were at the dress shop for their final dress fitting since the wedding was in two weeks.

"So Chloe, are you happy?' asked Lana.

"Of course I'm happy, why wouldn't I be?" answered Chloe.

"I know what it's like to be married to a rich man so I was worried about you," said Lana.

"Lana, I know that both Lex and Oliver are both wealthy but that's where their similarities end," said Chloe.

"I didn't mean to offend you," said Lana apologetically.

"Oliver is a good man and I know that he'll always make sure I'm alright, he'll never hurt me intentionally," said Chloe defending her fiancé.

"I know that Chloe, I didn't mean to insult Oliver, if he wasn't a good man, you wouldn't be marrying him," said Lana apologetically.

"Ok enough gloomy topics, Chloe tell us about how you and Oliver became close friends," said Lois.

Alright, it started after you and Oliver had broken up," said Chloe reminiscing to a year and a half earlier.

_**Flashback**_

_Chloe was headed to Oliver's penthouse angry after comforting her heartbroken cousin. When she arrived, she asked the doorman if Oliver was in and was given a positive answer. She headed up getting angrier and angrier by the minute. When she reached the penthouse, she knocked and a shirtless Oliver answered: "Hey Chloe, what brings you here?" She entered without looking at him and said: "I can't believe I thought you were a good guy ,"_

"_What are you talking about?" asked Oliver confused._

"_I'm talking about Lois, how could you do this to her," said Chloe very angry._

"_What about Lois?" asked Oliver._

"_You broke her heart, she loved you and you just broke her heart like she didn't mean anything," said Chloe._

"_Chloe, you need to listen to me very carefully," said Oliver calmly sitting down motioning for her to do the same._

"_Nothing you say is going to make me less mad but I'll listen," said Chloe sitting down._

"_I didn't break up with Lois because I didn't care about her, I did it because I do care about her," said Oliver._

"_How can you say that, she's at her apartment crying her eyes out," said Chloe._

"_I'm sorry but I can't stay with a woman who can't accept me for who I am," said Oliver._

"_What are you talking about?" asked Chloe not understanding what he means._

"_I'm talking about the Green Arrow, Lois would never accept me as the Green Arrow," said Oliver._

"_How do you know? Have you asked her?" asked Chloe._

"_I've heard her talk about what she thinks about the Green Arrow," said Oliver._

"_Maybe if you told her the truth, she'll understand," suggested Oliver._

"_I don't think so, every time I've tried to justify the Green Arrow's actions, she doesn't want to listen, she thinks I'm just a thief," said Oliver "she'll never understand,"_

"_I'm sorry, I yelled at you," said Chloe, "I know you're hurting"_

"_So what's wrong with you?" asked Oliver noticing that she had lost her smile._

"_Oh nothing, I'm fine," said Chloe smiling fakely._

"_Stop lying to me sidekick," said Oliver._

"_Okay, I was arrested by the DDS because Jimmy was spying on me for Lex," said Chloe._

"_What do you mean? What happened?" asked Oliver._

"_Well I think Lex found out I was close to the Green Arrow so he got Jimmy to spy on me but the only thing he found out was that I hacked into government systems," said Chloe._

"_Did they find anything out?" asked Oliver worried._

"_Only that I hacked into government systems but they don't know why and they don't know about you," said Chloe._

"_I'm sorry about Jimmy, I know you liked him a lot," apologized Oliver._

"_You and I have the same problem, no matter who we date we'll never be able to be completely honest," said Chloe._

"_Maybe you and I can support each other, you know like friends instead of just partners," suggested Oliver._

"_That's a great idea, I could use a good friend," said Chloe._

"_What about boy scout?" asked Oliver._

"_Clark has started to see me as more of a sidekick than a friend lately," said Chloe._

"_I'm sorry," apologized Oliver._

"_It's alright," said Chloe giving him a hug._

"_So you want some dinner I just ordered Chinese," said Oliver._

"_Sure," said Chloe taking a seat next to him._

_They spent the rest of the night talking, laughing and getting to know each other._

_**End of flashback**_

"Chloe, are you going to tell us how you and Ollie became friends," said Lois snapping Chloe out of her trance.

"Oh, after you guys broke up I went to confront him, he told me why you broke up, asked about Jimmy so we just spent time helping each other getting over our respective exes," explained Chloe keeping Lex and the Green Arrow out of it.

The three girls spent the rest of the day the together planning the wedding and catching up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Wedding**

On the morning of the wedding, Chloe woke up in her bedroom at the Talon apartment. After she showered and had her morning coffee, she sat on her bad just looking at her wedding dress. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. At 9.00am Lois and Lana entered her room with their dresses in their hand followed by the hair stylist and make-up artist.

"Morning cuz, how are you feeling?" asked Lois.

"Nervous, I have butterflies," answered Chloe.

"That's normal, I was scared on my wedding day," said Lana.

"What if I'm making a huge mistake?" asked Chloe scared.

"Chloe, Oliver loves you and I know you love him. You're doing the right thing," reassured Lois.

The three girls spent the day getting ready. Lois and Lana got dressed first then helped Chloe. When Chloe saw herself in the mirror all dressed in white, she got more nervous them she remembered why she was doing this which calmed her down. As it was time for the sun to set the march began. Oliver, Clark and Victor stood at the alter. Lana went first, she was wearing a green dress and had a bouquet of tulips, Lois followed dressed the same way, last was Chloe dressed as an angel in white. As soon as Oliver saw her he was taken back by her beauty. When Chloe reached Oliver, he took her hand and simply said: "You look beautiful,"

"You don't look too bad yourself," said Chloe smiling all her nervousness gone.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Chloe and Oliver. Marriage is a sacred bond between a man and a woman based on love, loyalty, trust and faithfulness. Chloe and Oliver have decided to go with the traditional vows," said the priest. Chloe and Oliver looked in each other's eyes.

"Do you Oliver take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest turning to Chloe.

"I do," said Oliver

"Do you Chloe take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest

"I do," said Chloe.

"The rings?" asked the priest. Clark and Lois handed him the rings.

"Oliver, place this ring on Chloe's finger and repeat after me," said the priest as Oliver put the ring on Chloe's finger.

"I, Oliver Jonas Queen, take you, Chloe Ann Sullivan," said the priest.

"I, Oliver Jonas Queen, take you, Chloe Ann Sullivan," repeated Oliver.

"As my wife, best friend and companion,"

"As my wife, best friend and companion,"

"I promise to always love, honor and cherish you until I die,"

"I promise to always love, honor and cherish you until I die,"

"With this ring I thee wed,"

"With this ring I thee wed,"

The priest turned to and gave her the ring which she put on Oliver's finger.

"I, Chloe Ann Sullivan, take you, Oliver Jonas Queen," said the priest.

"I, Chloe Ann Sullivan, take you, Oliver Jonas Queen," repeated Chloe.

"As my husband, best friend and companion,"

"As my husband, best friend and companion,"

"I promise to always love, honor and cherish you until I die,"

"I promise to always love, honor and cherish you until I die,"

"With this ring I thee wed,"

"With this ring I thee wed,"

The priest looked at the guest and said: "If anyone knows a reason why theses two should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold you peace," when no one spoke he said: " By the power vested in me by the city of Kansas I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride,"

Chloe and Oliver kissed for the first time and the priest said: "I present to you for the very first time Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Queen,"

Chloe and Oliver walked back down the aisle followed by Lois, Clark, Lana and Victor. They all headed outside where the reception was held. Chloe and Oliver shared their first dance as husband and wife, cut the cake, took pictures and threw the bouquet before leaving. The spent the night at Oliver's penthouse in Metropolis before going on their honeymoon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Life in Star City**

After the wedding, Oliver took Chloe on a three week honeymoon to Europe. As soon as they got back, Chloe moved to Star City and got a job at the Star City Ledger as a cub reporter. It was unlike her job at the daily Planet, she was getting her articles published and her stories weren't being rejected for any reason. It was three months after their return from their honeymoon, Chloe and Oliver wee getting ready for work.

"Chloe have you seen my blue tie?" yelled Oliver.

Chloe went into the closet and saw his blue tie lying on the floor, she picked it up and brought it to him. She put it around his neck and tied it before resting her hands on his chest.

"Sometimes I wonder how you got dressed before we got married," joked Chloe.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Mark pretending to be hurt.

"Chloe where's my this? Chloe where's my that?" said Chloe imitating him.

"To be serious, can we have dinner tonight?" asked Oliver.

"I can't, Andy and I are meeting with a source," said Chloe.

"Be careful, I'll go out patrolling," said Oliver as they both left the house and entered the limo.

"If we're done early, I'll call you and we can have dinner," said Chloe hoping to spend some more time with him.

"That sounds great," said Oliver as the limo stopped in front of the Ledger.

"I'll se you later," said Chloe when she got out. She didn't enter the building until she saw the limo leave. She headed straight for her desk after getting her cup of coffee. She turned to her computer to work.

"Hey Chloe," greeted her new friends Alyson and Michelle.

"Hey guys," responded Chloe.

"I don't understand how you're always on time," said Alyson.

"Why?" asked Chloe.

"You have a hot guy like Oliver Queen at home and you can wake up early," said Michelle.

"I'll tell you how, Oliver has to work too so we both get up at the same time," said Chloe.

"Hey can we come over and have a girl's night at your place?" asked Alyson.

"Sure, that's a great idea," Said Chloe.

"We'll go after work" said Michelle.

"Oh, I can't, Andy and I have to meet with a source," apologized Chloe.

"Hey Chloe, Mr. Anderson cancelled, he took and early weekend," interrupted Andy.

"Thanks Andy," said Chloe before looking at the girls. "I'll met you guys at the end of the day,"

"The girls went to their desk. Chloe began to work on her story. She thought of calling Oliver and telling him about the girls and decided against it.

After Oliver dropped off Chloe, he went to his office. As he entered, his secretary, Kate ambushed him.

"Kate, what's going on?" asked Oliver.

"Mr. Queen, your friends, Mr. William, Mr. Jordan and Mr. Hayden are in your office and your have a meeting in 20 minutes," said Kate flustered.

"Okay, Kate calm down, cancel my meeting and hold my calls unless Chloe calls," said Oliver before entering his office.

"Hey Queen,' greeted Dylan William.

"Hey Ollie, man," greeted Hunter Hayden.

"Hey bro," greeted Hall Jordan.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Oliver taking a seat behind his desk.

"Well we heard rumors that you got married and came to see if it was true," Said Hal. The press had made fun of Oliver and Chloe's marriage by saying things that affected Chloe. The latest headline was that Star City playboy's attempt at domestic bliss with a simple Kansas reporter wouldn't last.

"Well you've heard right, I got married about three and a half months ago," said Oliver playing with his wedding band.

"Is the girl pregnant?" asked Hunter.

"Were you forced?" asked Dylan.

"No, she's not pregnant and I wasn't forced," said Oliver.

"Then why the hell did you give up the single life and marry some girl?" asked Hal.

"Look guys, Chloe's different," said Oliver.

"Oh man, all women are the same, she only married you because of your money," said Dylan hoping to convince Oliver to annul his marriage.

"Guys, Chloe's not like that, she's beautiful, intelligent, stubborn as hell and doesn't care about money,' said Oliver looking at his and Chloe's wedding picture he kept on his desk when the guys came behind him to see the picture.

"She's not your usual type," Commented Hunter.

"Why don't you guys come over and meet her?" offered Oliver.

"Sure man, do you have anything important to do toady?" asked Hal.

"Not really, why?? asked Oliver.

"Well we figured e all just hang out like old times," said Dylan.

"Sure, I'll tell Kate to cancel my appointments for today," Oliver getting up.

"Go ahead," said Hunter.

"Kate cancel all my appointments for today and take the rest of the day off," said Oliver.

"Thank you Mr. Queen," said Kate.

"See you Monday, Kate, "said Oliver.

The four men spent the day at Queen manor reminiscing about their days at Excelsior and Harvard.


End file.
